Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the Beyoncé Knowles-Carter Wiki. :Key: Correct Incorrect Grammar *All articles on the wiki must be written in American English, not British English. *Beyoncé's name should always be spelt with the same accent on the é. **Beyoncé's debut album won 5 Grammys.' **Beyonce's debut album won 5 Grammys. *Do not use any slang or abbreviations on articles, unless the official name of the musical content is abbreviated. **Crazy In Love was Beyoncé's first solo single.' **CIL was 'Yoncé's first solo single. **The Formation World Tour had all 49 shows sold out. **TFWT had all 49 shows full. *All mentions of article names (songs, albums, people, etc.) should be italicized. *Do not capitalize every word in a sentence. Conjuctions, prepositions, and definite articles shouldn't be capitalized either, unless the content name capitalizes them. **Beyoncé was the lead singer of Destiny's Child. **Beyoncé Was The Lead Singer Of Destiny's Child. *When adding dates in, make sure you use the full date, year included. Also don't include an ordinal indicator. **August 12, 2019 **Aug 12 **August 12th, 2019 **8/21/19 **21/8/19 *Always use past tense when writing about past events, and update the tense when an event/tour has finished. *Make sure to add punctuation at the end of and in every sentence. *When using apostrophes, make sure to use ' instead of ’. *If you have a list of three or more items, make sure to use an oxford comma before the conjunction in the list. Titles *Article titles should always use an official name, not a fan-made one, unless there is no official title for the content. *If an article does not have an official title, label it as a . *If two or more articles have the same name, use parenthesis to distinguish them from each other. Article layout Amboxes *If an article contains an ambox (article message box), it should always be at the top of an article. *Every article should use a dedicated infobox. If there is not an infobox for the specific type of article you are creating, create a template for one. Phone may refer to many items in Beyoncé Knowles-Carter Wiki. Were you looking for: *If an article is missing information, make sure to label it as a . *If an article is plagiarized and you're not good at writing, make sure to label it as , so another editor can fix it. *If you feel an article is unneeded, you can label it as . This way an admin can review it and see if it's worthy of being deleted or not. *If an article does not comply with the Manual of Style and needs a cleanup, label it as . *If an article is too long to finish or is currently undergoing change and an update, label it as . *If an article contains false information, label it as *If an article is list of things, label it as a . *If the content of an article is supposed to come out in the future, label it as . *If an event or tour is currently happening, label it as . *If the content of an article is unreleased, label it as . Other templates *If an article is included in a disambiguation page, insert this into the article. Make sure it goes below the amboxes, but above the infobox. *If an article is included in two disambiguation pages, insert this instead. *If an article is included in three disambiguation pages, insert this instead. *If you are inserting a quote into an article, use this . Make sure it goes below the ambox. Infoboxes *Infoboxes should be placed right under amboxes. If an article doesn't contain an ambox, the infobox should be at the top. (These only apply when editing in Source Editor.) *Make sure that every field of an infobox is filled out on an article. If the field is inapplicable put N/A. If the field is unnecessary or does not relate to the infobox, remove it. *If there are multiple answers in a field, make sure to list them off as commas, and not interpuncts or other form of breakage punctuation. **Beyoncé, Shea Taylor, and Switch are all credited as producers. **Beyoncé · Shea Taylor · Switch are all producers. *Infoboxes should be laid out in order. Links *When linking an article, link it like this Article name. It looks cleaner and nicer. Do not also link the article as an URL. **Run the World (Girls) **Run the World (Girls) *Do not put punctuation or spaces in the links. ** **Drunk In Love. **Drunk In Love is **Drunk In Love is *If you're linking an italicized word, make sure to put '' around the link, not inside. *If you want the link to be plural, put the "s" outside the link. *Don't link a page to itself. *If a link is used after the first word of a sentence, the word(s) in the link should not be capitalized unless it is a proper noun. Other sections *Make sure to leave a space between each section. *If an article needs more information, you're always welcomed to add more sections. *On the rare instance you use bullet points for a list, do not add spaces between the bullet point and the fact. *Do not add spaces between the words and the equal signs. ** Critical Reception ** Critical Reception *For disambiguation pages that are made up of different things, make sure to split the links into different sections based on something that they have in common. Make sure to put the sections in alphabetical order. Gallery *Galleries should be placed at the bottom of an article, but not after 'see also' and ref links. *Images in galleries should be .png files. *Make sure not to replace spaces with underscores in the file name. **On The Run Tour Bey & Jay Amsterdam Show.png **On_The_Run_Tour_Bey_&_Jay_Amsterdam_Show.jpeg References *References section should go under the see also section. *To add reference, do this: Reference. Then add the section and insert the template underneath it. *If a sentence in a article needs a source, add this template . External links *This section should go below references. *If there are any external websites that relate to the main article, it should go here. Navboxes *Navboxes should be at the bottom of the article. Categories *Every article should have a category. *Each category should be plural if necessary. *Note that many templates already include categories in them, so don't add categories that are already in the template. Category:Basics